Hyde's Wonderful Life
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a take on the "It's a Wonderful Life" episode when Eric is visited by his guardian angel after he wishes he and Donna never started dating, except it is Hyde wishing he and Jackie had never gotten together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'That 70s Show'  
  
This is a what if fic. It is a take on "It's a Wonderful Life" episode when Eric is visited by his guardian angel after he wishes that he and Donna never started dating, expect it is with Hyde wishing he and Jackie had never gotten together. Takes place after "Your time is Gonna Come"  
CH 1  
  
"Get off my boyfriend!" Jackie screamed at Annette.  
  
Hyde just stared at her is disbelief. What did she just say? He thought as she ran out the Foreman's front door.  
  
Minutes later he had retreated into his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and tried to sort through everything that just happened.  
  
Why did she call him her boyfriend??? What did she mean??? Does she still think of him like that? What was going to happen to them?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Eric yelled down the stairs. "Hyde! Are you down there?"  
  
He could hear Eric creeping down the stairs.  
  
"It's not that bad you know. I'm sure it's not what she meant," he said as he knocked on his bedroom door. "Hyde? Are you in there?"  
  
"Go away Foreman. I'm fine. I just don't feel like hanging out. I'm not upset about Jackie if that's what you're thinking." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh," Eric replied. "Well, I just wanted to see if you felt like going for some food or something."  
  
Donna touched Eric's arm. He hadn't even heard her come down the stairs. "Eric, let's just give him a little time. Come on, your mom needs you in the kitchen."  
  
"Ok," he relented. "Were going upstairs for a while man," he said to Hyde's door. "I'll come back down in a few hours."  
  
Hyde didn't respond. He was stretched out on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
How could he have let his happen? Why did she say it? Why Kelso? He had treated her like shit. Why Kelso? He could understand Jackie not wanting to be with him. No one ever wanted to stay with him for long.but why would she want to go back to Kelso? 'Probably the same reason Donna wanted Forman instead of you' he said to himself.  
  
He always suspected something like this would happen. Why did he think she would be any different from all the other disappointments in his life?  
  
He wished that he had never gotten involved with her. Then he wouldn't be in this stupid mess.  
  
He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on putting her out of his mind.  
  
"Hello Hyde" he heard someone say.  
  
"What the hell?" Hyde shouted as he sat up quickly in his bed. "What the hell are you doing in here man?"  
  
There was a short chunky guy standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Well, you probably won't believe this, but I am your guardian angel and I was sent here to show you what your life would be like without Jackie."  
  
"What the hell?" Hyde snapped. " Get out of here man." 


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2  
  
The weird looking angel cursed himself as he remembered the last time he was in the Foreman's house. I forgot the floating and glowing part he thought.  
  
"Ok," the angel said, "Let's try this again." As he started glow and float in the air he repeated," I am a guardian angel sent here to show you what your life would be like if you and Jackie never got together."  
  
"This is a trippy dream," Hyde said.  
  
"Yea, " replied the strange angel guy sarcastically. "Well, let's just get started. I don't have all night you know."  
  
"Ok. Whatever. Your going to show me how my life would be without Jackie? Well I already know that it would be a lot better.so I guess this should be good."  
  
"Glad to see your cooperative. Ok, let's see.here we go"  
  
Everything went kind of blurry and the room started spinning. When it came back into focus he saw himself standing in the Foreman's kitchen talking on the phone.  
  
"Now remember," the weird angel guy said, "we are just observers here. No one can see or hear us."  
  
"Yea whatever," Hyde replied as he leaned in closer to hear who he, the other Hyde, was talking too on the phone.  
  
"Yea this summer does really suck. There's nothing going on. Two of my friends took off for California and my other friend will barely come out of his room."  
  
"Well then you should totally come out to New York for a while," replied a girls voice.  
  
Hyde recognized that voice. It was Crissy. The punk girl he had met in the Hub last year.  
....... "What a second," Hyde said to the angel. "How come we can hear Crissy on the phone?"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just go with it" the angel replied.  
  
.........  
  
Crissy spoke again. "SO, will you come out?"  
  
"Sure, why not," he replied. "Just let me ask you one thing. I haven't heard from you in, like, a year. Why are you calling me now?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, got kicked, I mean I am moving out of my old place and I was going through some old boxes. I found your number so I thought, hey you know who's fun? That Hyde guy."  
  
Hyde heard himself laugh. "Whatever. Ok I will take the next bus out."  
  
..........  
  
Hyde was looking at the angel with a puzzled look on his face. "Crissy?"  
  
"Well," replied the angel. Last summer when Crissy called Jackie was upstairs in the Foreman's kitchen getting the two of you sodas. She answered the phone when Crissy called and, when she realized she was calling for you, she told Crissy that you moved and then hung up on her. But, in this reality, Jackie didn't start coming over here during the summer and you two never got together, so..  
  
"Oh," Hyde replied. He could believe Jackie had hung up on Crissy. He had forgotten how protective she was of him sometimes. He was a little confused by everything, but he figured he had to wake up soon, so he just decided to go along with it.  
  
"Ok," the angel said. "Let's skip ahead a few months."  
  
Everything went fuzzy again and when it cleared up Hyde saw himself standing alone on a street corner in New York. He looked like hell.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Well, Crissy got bored after a few months. She stole your money and took off for LA with a couple of Hell's Angels."  
  
"What?" Hyde blurted out. This was not how he had hoped this dream was going to turn out.  
  
He saw his 'future' self walk up to a payphone and put in some coins.  
  
He listened as he heard Mrs. Foreman's voice on the other end of the line.  
........... "Hello? Hello?  
  
"Ah, Hello Mrs. Foreman."  
  
"Steven! Honey! Are you coming home soon?"  
  
"Yea, I think I am going to leave tonight."  
  
"Oh good. Eric could really use a friend right now. He is a wreck. Bob just told us Donna isn't coming back. She is going to spend her senior year in California" ...........  
  
Hyde was giving the angel a confused look again.  
  
"You weren't there all summer to support Eric and convince him to go out to California. Eric and Donna never got back together. Let's go ahead a little farther." 


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3  
  
"You weren't there all summer to support Eric and convince him to go out to California. Eric and Donna never got back together. Let's go ahead a little farther."  
  
The street disappeared and Hyde soon found himself inside a small, shabby apartment. He saw himself sitting at a table reading a book. He seemed to be about 30.  
  
"This is where I live?" he asked the angel.  
  
"Unfortunately," the angel smirked. "Jackie wasn't around to push you to go to college, so you just stayed at the Foto Hut."  
  
'This isn't so bad,' Hyde thought to himself. Compared to the basement it was..who was he kidding. He looked like a loser.  
  
He walked up to the table and glanced down at the book his 'future' self was reading. It was a Point Place yearbook and it was open to the junior class pictures. Jackie's picture. He was staring at Jackie's picture. Suddenly his 'future' self got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Where is he, I mean, am I going?" he asked as he continued to stare at the yearbook.  
  
"Let's follow," the angel replied mysteriously. "This should be fun"  
  
"We were never even together?" he muttered under his breath as he ran his finger down the page with Jackie's picture on it. "Why would I, would he, still be." suddenly he understood.  
  
They followed the 'future' Hyde out the door and before they knew it they were inside the high school gym.  
  
"Welcome to the Point Place high school reunion!" a perky blonde yelled at the couple entering the gym behind them. Hyde recognized her as Fez's old psycho girlfriend Caroline.  
  
He looked around the room. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but the gym looked even more shabby and depressing than he remembered. He saw Eric standing by the punch bowl. He looked worn out.  
  
...... "Yea," he overheard Eric saying to some guy with glasses, "after my dad retires next month they are going to make me manager of Pricemart." .........  
  
Hyde turned to the angel "Pricemart? I mean I can see how I turned out like I did, but Eric went to college, didn't he? How did he end up at Pricemart?"  
  
"He did go to college," the angel replied sadly, "but, he flunked out. It all started one lonely Saturday night his junior year, when he rented a porn movie and, well, Donna was starring in it."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Yea, poor kid. She's had a rough life. You see Midge developed quite a drug problem after she moved to California, and she got into some trouble. Donna got dragged into the whole mess during her senior year of high school. She and Midge needed money and, well, one thing led to another. Eric was so distraught over the whole situation he ended up flunking out of college and had to move back in with Red and Kitty. He was lucky that Red was able to get him his old job back."  
  
"Can I get a copy of that tape?" Hyde asked smartly. He would have felt bad for Donna, but this was just a dream, right?  
  
Just then she walked through the door. God, she looks amazing.  
  
He couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked up to Eric.  
  
"Hi Jackie! Where's Kelso?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don' t care. We're divorced. Don't worry, I'm not upset about it. He made me miserable. The kids were only reason I stayed with him for so long. He was always cheating on me."  
  
Eric made a face like he was shocked.  
  
"Oh, shut up Eric. I know, it's not a big surprise. It's just, I used think he actually loved me, but now I realize he never did. I never did. I can't believe how much time I wasted." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, it's been nice talking to you," Eric said as he walked away.  
  
Jackie sighed as she glanced around the room. 'Losers' Hyde heard her mutter under her breath. He looked up when he heard her gasp. She was staring at the gym doors. Hyde saw his 'future' self walking into the gym. She was staring at him!  
  
He followed her as she rushed over to the entrance.  
  
"Hello Steven!"  
  
'Jackie' was all he heard himself say. Say something his urged himself. Tell her it's nice to see her. Tell her you missed her.  
  
All he could do was watch as the 'future' Hyde walked away. Jackie watched his back as he crossed the room. She looked very disappointed. She stared at him for a few more minutes and then walked out of the gym doors.  
  
"That's it?" he yelled to the angel.  
  
"Pretty much. You sat around for a few more hours looking miserable and then you finally ask Eric if he talked to her. He tells he did. He says she said she 'has kids, is miserable, Kelso hasn't changed.' You never find out that they got divorced and you never see her again.  
  
"This is so depressing! I can't believe I turn out to be such a loser. I never tell Jackie how I feel?"  
  
"Nope. Your life really didn't turn out too well, did it?"  
  
"Thank god this is just a dream. Still, it's depressing." He hesitated for a second. "Can you show me what my life would be like if I stayed with Jackie?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
  
"Can you show me what my life would be like if I stayed with Jackie?" he asked.  
  
"Well, were really NOT supposed to do that.but I guess one tiny peak couldn't hurt"  
  
Everything went blurry again and when it came back into focus he was standing in front of a huge house right on the beach.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked the angel.  
  
The weird angel just smiled as he opened the front door and motioned for Hyde to come in.  
  
If the entry way was any indication this place was incredible. There was a huge winding staircase that went up at least three floors. To his right there was a long hallway and to his left there was a large room that looked like a study or a library. He took a couple of steps toward the room and noticed there were two people in uniform inside cleaning it.  
  
He turned around and glanced at the wall behind him. It was covered in pictures. He thought the young man in the first picture looked familiar. He had curly hair just like him. He looked at the picture just below it. It was a wedding picture. It was him and Jackie! He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked.  
  
He started to walk down the hall looking at all of the different pictures. They were almost all of him and Jackie. He and Jackie sitting on the Foreman's porch. The two of them standing in front of the Eiffel tower, another one of them in front of the pyramids. Him and Jackie on a beach somewhere. As he moved along the hallway he saw more family pictures. His family pictures. Most of the pictures were of him, Jackie and two boys, both with curly brown hair just like his. He recognized the younger one from the picture near the front door. Then he saw a picture of the older curly haired boy with a young woman and two little girls. Was he a grandpa? He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Come over here," the angel whispered to Hyde from a window seat near the back of the hallway.  
  
Hyde walked over and peered through the window. There was a large crowd gathered on the beach in the back of the house. They were standing under a large banner that read 'HAPPY 50th ANNIVERSARY JACKIE AND STEVEN!'  
  
Hyde pressed his nose to the window. '50th?' he thought to himself. Then he saw his 'future' self raise his glass for a toast. Hyde scrambled to open the window. He gripped the window frame and he leaned out as far as he could to hear what they were saying.  
  
'I just want to thank all of you for coming to help Jacks and I celebrate this very special occasion,' Hyde heard his 'future' self say. Everyone started clapping. He couldn't believe how old he was. He had white hair! He looked around and was surprised that he recognized several people in the crowd. Eric was standing to his left. He was bald! He was still super skinny too. Kelso, Fez and Donna were there too. Donna looked a little pudgy, but it suited her.  
  
Hyde turned his attention back to the toast as his 'future' self as he began to speak again.  
  
'These past 50 years have been better than I ever could have imagined. My darling Jackie you make me so happy.'  
  
Then he saw her. She was sitting down holding a small girl with dark hair on her lap. His granddaughter? He couldn't believe how pretty Jackie looked. She must be at almost 70, but she still looked radiant to him.  
  
Suddenly the window slammed shut.  
  
"I think you've seen more than enough," the strange angel said to Hyde.  
  
"Wait! I just want to." he was cut off as everything started going blurry again.  
He woke with a start. He was back in his bed in his tiny bedroom in the Forman's basement.  
  
It was just a dream he said to himself.  
  
He looked at the clock on his dresser. 11pm. She might still be up. He ran out of his room. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Donna and Eric were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hyde, where are you going?" Eric asked.  
  
"I gotta go see Jackie. We need to talk," he called out as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"I hope those two work everything out. I was actually starting to think that they made a nice couple," Donna said as she snuggled up to Eric. 


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5  
  
When Hyde pulled up to Jackie's house he didn't see any lights on.  
  
I hope she's still up.  
  
He walked around the back of her house and saw that the light was on in her room. He climbed up the tree next to her window and jumped onto the roof. As he peered through her window he saw her. She was sitting on the floor next to her bed crying. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like a picture.  
  
He knocked softly on the window so he wouldn't startle her. She looked up and as soon as she saw him she sprinted over to the window and whipped it open.  
  
"Steven!" she exclaimed. Before he was even though the window she through her arms around his neck and they tumbled to the ground.  
  
"I am SO sorry. I didn't mean it. You have to know that I didn't."  
  
"I know Jackie"  
  
"I only said it because I am still so mad at Michael for all those times he cheated on me. I just needed to yell at him, but I didn't mean.I never."  
  
"It's ok. I'm not mad. I mean, I was, but I realized that the only reason I was so upset was because I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"Oh Steven, you could never lose me. I will never leave you! I love you. I know you don't like to talk about stuff like that, and that's fine. I just need you to know how I feel. I really do love you and only you."  
  
"Jackie," he paused as he took a deep breath. "I know I don't always say the things you want to hear...but I do want you to know how important you are to me."  
  
"Oh Steven!"  
  
She pounced on him and they rolled backward playfully onto the floor. They kissed urgently as they began removing articles of clothing.  
  
"Let's move onto the bed," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He whisked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Oh, don't sit me down on that!" she cried as she grabbed a picture off the bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She handed him the picture. It was of the two of them. They were sitting on the Foreman's porch. He recognized this picture.it was hanging on the wall in their future house!  
  
Wait, that was just a dream..  
  
"Jackie, where did you get this picture?"  
  
"Mrs. Foreman gave it to me yesterday. It's from Thanksgiving. I didn't even know she took it. Don't we look cute?"  
  
'I must have developed the film. That's why I recognized the picture. Yea, that's it,' he told himself..  
  
"Actually, you didn't develop the film," Jackie said.  
  
"What?" he hadn't realized that he had been thinking out loud.  
  
"I only know because Mrs. Foreman apologized for getting the picture to us so late. Apparently, Red took the film to Pricemart to be developed, to save money, and it took forever to get the pictures back."  
  
Hyde just stood there with a confused look on his face. How could that be?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said as her pulled her closer. "Kiss me"  
  
He decided not to worry about what the picture meant. He was with Jackie and that was all that mattered to him.  
THE END!  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


End file.
